


Smoke and Kisses

by Pokeanna03



Series: See-More/Kyd Wykkyd [2]
Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Smoking, Teen Titans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeanna03/pseuds/Pokeanna03
Summary: A short one-shot where See-More and Kyd Wykkyd take a moment alone to smoke weed and kiss.
Relationships: Kyd Wykkyd/See-More (DCU)
Series: See-More/Kyd Wykkyd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Smoke and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by a two word prompt from tumblr, and the song Cigarette Daydreams by Cage The Elephant.)

They stood on the rooftop of a random skyscraper. It overlooked the brightly lit city, and they had a nearly perfect view of the stars. Wykkyd was upset and he didn’t entirely understand why, but at least he had See-More to calm him down. See-More pulled out a joint with a warm smile, “Got a light?”

Kyd Wykkyd nodded and pulled out a lighter, Seemore leaned in to light his joint, “I wonder if they even realize how annoyingly loud they are.”

Wykkyd assumed he meant the Hive Five, he snatched the joint from See-More and took a long drag, he shrugged. See-More stole it back from him and then sighed, “...So, you gonna tell me what’s bothering you?”

Wykkyd breathed out the smoke and See-More put the joint to his lips, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he paused to inhale, “I just wanna know if you’re okay.”

Wykkyd shrugged again, but a frown spread across his features. See-More exhaled the smoke and passed the joint to him, he took it, but hesitated with it. Wykkyd wasn’t really sure if he was okay or not. See-More gave him a concerned look and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “If there’s anything you need, just tell me.”

Wykkyd looked at him sadly, but See-More just smiled at him. Wykkyd couldn’t help but smile back, See-More just had one of those overly contagious smiles. Wykkyd took a drag from the joint and then pulled See-More close. He grabbed Seemore’s chin and blew the smoke into his mouth. Sometimes Wykkyd wished that intimate moments like this would happen more often. See-More pulled him in for a kiss.

They eventually parted and See-More breathed out the smoke against Wykkyd’s lips, “I love when you shotgun it to me.”

Wykkyd leaned back and playfully punched his arm, he handed back the joint. Seemore took it with a brief chuckle, “You know,” See-More put the joint to his mouth, “Maybe we shouldn’t keep disappearing like this, the rest of the Hive Five are eventually gonna get suspicious.”

Wykkyd shrugged, he wasn’t the one that cared if they know or not, the only person he really cared about is See-More.

See-More laughed to himself, “You prefer when we’re alone and away from the others, don’t you?”

Wykkyd nodded as he shuffled his feet and leaned closer to See-More.

“...we should probably head back to the base,” See-More glanced at him shyly, “one more kiss?”

Wykkyd nodded and gently grabbed the side of See-More’s face. Wykkyd mouthed the phrase, “I love you,” and he kissed him deeply, like he would disappear once the moment was over.

It was almost painful for Wykkyd when they finally parted. See-More tossed what little was left of the joint off the edge of the building. He turned and smiled, “I love you too.”

Maybe it was the weed or the lingering feeling of See-More’s lips against his, but Kyd Wykkyd felt happier than he had all day.


End file.
